Touch
by Zefanya
Summary: Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama, dan Satsuki tahu—Daiki menginginkan yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan. [for aomomo week day 6: touch - sentuhan]


**Discleamer: © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**For aomomo week, day six (March 14****th****) – touch (sentuhan)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

Sudah hampir dua tahun mereka tinggal bersama, dan Satsuki tahu—Daiki menginginkan yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan.

.

Hari sudah gelap. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam ketika Satsuki mendapati pintu apartemen kecil tempatnya tinggal diketuk. Dia segera berlari mendekati pintu, tanpa perlu bertanya lagi siapa yang datang, dia langsung membuka pintu. Ya, tidak ada orang lain yang datang ke rumahnya malam-malam begini, kecuali dia…

"Dai-chan!" seru gadis itu ketika melihat pemuda berkulit gelap dengan surai biru tua berdiri di ambang pintu, tangan kirinya mendekap tas, sedang tangan kanannya memegang banyak berkas-berkas. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa lelah.

Tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu melangkah masuk dan langsung mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah. Satsuki menyusulnya setelah mengunci pintu depan.

"Mou, Dai-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Kau tampak kelelahan."

"Hanya masalah skripsiku. Untungnya aku sudah menyelesaikannya. Dan besok aku bisa libur satu hari."

Satsuki mengangguk perlahan. Dia mengerti, sangat mengerti; berbeda jauh dengan dunia SMA mereka dulu, dunia kuliah jauh lebih memanaskan otak. Tak heran, Daiki jadi sering pulang malam demi menyelesaikan segala makalah-nya.

"Dai-chan mau mandi? Aku sudah memasakan air."

Tak menjawab, Daiki memilih untuk menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kanan Satsuki, dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. "Biarkan aku seperti ini sebentar saja. Aku lelah."

Satsuki tersenyum kecil. Diusapnya surai biru tua itu dengan kasih, seolah berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa lelah yang diderita pemuda tersebut.

Sentuhan Satsuki di tiap helai rambutnya seakan memberi rangsangan tersendiri pada Daiki. Tangannya melingkari pundak Satsuki, merangkul tubuh mungil itu.

Sudah hampir dua tahun sejak mereka resmi menyandang status bertunangan, dan selama masa kuliah mereka dilepas untuk hidup berdua ("Agar terbiasa," itulah alasan yang dilontarkan orangtua Daiki dan Satsuki saat mereka menanyakannya). Lagipula, mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil, tidak terlalu canggung ketika tiba-tiba mereka harus hidup dalam satu atap yang sama. Karena satu hal: sudah biasa.

Itulah sebabnya, mereka sudah terbiasa dengan sentuhan-sentuhan seperti ini; baik berupa usapan, pelukan, atau bahkan ciuman—untuk hal ini, Daiki hanya berani mendaratkan ciuman di puncak kepala Satsuki, yang selalu dibalas dengan ciuman mesra di pipinya dari gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut.

Meski begitu, Satsuki mengerti; Daiki sesungguhnya menginginkan hal yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan.

Jari-jari tangan Daiki yang kekar itu perlahan turun, menyentuh lengan putih mulus Satsuki, lalu lanjut ke bahunya, dan berakhir di pipi gadis itu. Halus. Begitu pun dengan surai merah mudanya. Daiki memainkan surai panjang itu dengan jarinya. Dia begitu senang menyentuh Satsuki; gadis itu benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara merawat diri sendiri.

Menyadari bahwa tangannya reflek turun ke dada gadis itu, Daiki dengan segera menjauhi Satsuki. Wajah mereka merona merah tipis.

"Maaf." Gumam Daiki. Dia beranjak dari sofa menuju kamar mandi. "Aku mandi dulu, ya."

Satsuki hanya menatap punggung kekar itu dalam diam. Dia sengaja membiarkannya karena dia tahu. Daiki adalah seorang laki-laki, dan dia adalah perempuan. Tinggal di bawah atap yang sama tentunya akan merangsang diri Daiki. Apalagi Satsuki memiliki tubuh langsing serta dada yang ukurannya merupakan idaman tiap lelaki.

Tapi Daiki menahannya. Daiki menahan keinginannya memberi sentuhan di tempat yang lebih intim. Mereka belum terikat; belum saatnya.

Tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri, selama beberapa menit, Satsuki baru menyadari bahwa Daiki sudah selesai mandi. Ya, lelaki itu bukanlah tipe yang repot saat mandi—cukup menggosok tubuh menggunakan sabun, lalu bilas. Simpel.

Lelaki itu berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, handuk kecil melingkar di kepalanya, dan tubuh bagian atasnya terekspos bebas. Celana jins panjang berwarna abu-abu menjadi penutup bagian bawahnya. Aroma maskulin tercium jelas oleh Satsuki.

"Oi, Satsuki, sedang apa di sana? Sekarang sudah malam, ayo tidur." Ujar Daiki.

Satsuki menurut. Dia mengekor Daiki menuju kamar mereka yang letaknya bersebelahan. Punggung kekar itu menjadi pemandangan yang terus ditatap Satsuki.

"Satsuki, kau ini melamun terus. Ayo, kau besok ada kuliah 'kan?" Daiki menyadarkan Satsuki dengan merangkul gadis itu, tangannya kembali menyentuh lengan putih Satsuki—yang entah kenapa wajahnya langsung memerah. Menyadari perubahan warna pada wajah Satsuki, Daiki langsung menarik tangannya. "Maaf."

Tidak, tidak lagi. Satsuki menelengkan kepalanya. "Dai-chan… sudah cukup."

"Eh?" iris azure itu membulat. "Maksudmu?"

Mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Satsuki membuka mulut. "Dai-chan selama ini selalu menahan diri. Aku tahu, pasti sulit. Dai-chan selalu mengalah, mengesampingkan keinginan demi nama baikku… tapi sudah cukup, Dai-chan. Aku lelah melihat Dai-chan terus mengalah untukku."

"Satsuki, apa maksudmu? Aku…" Daiki mengalihkan pandangannya, tak mau melihat bagaimana ekspresi gadis itu sekarang. "…aku sama sekali tak keberatan, kalau boleh kuperjelas. Hanya aib yang tersisa jika aku menuruti hasratku sendiri. Kita sama sekali belum terikat."

Namun Satsuki menggeleng. Didekatinya tubuh atletis mantan pemain Too tersebut. Senyum tipis mengembang perlahan. "Aku tahu, Dai-chan sesungguhnya menginginkan yang lebih dari sekedar sentuhan yang biasa kita lakukan."

Daiki masih diam, tampaknya belum terlalu yakin.

"Karena itu, jika kau ingin, untuk malam ini saja, sentuhlah aku di tempat yang kau inginkan. Jangan menahannya. Untuk malam ini saja."

Untuk sesaat, seringai mengembang di wajah Daiki. Didekapnya tubuh Satsuki yang jauh lebih kecil dari dirinya, sembari berbisik di telinga gadis itu, "Aku akan menyentuhmu dengan lembut, jangan khawatir."

Hanya di malam ini saja, kedua belah bibir itu bertemu untuk pertama kalinya.

Di malam itu, jam dinding yang berdetak menuju tengah malam menjadi saksi bisu atas semua kegiatan panas yang mereka berdua lakukan.

.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

A/N: … /cengo

saya betulan malu ngetik ini aduuh...

maaf saya cuma bisa ikut satu tema dari tujuh tema yg disediakan utk aomomo week. abis, menurut saya, tema-tema yang lain agak sulit sih. tapi saya puas bisa berpartisipasi walau cuman bikin fic sebiji ._.

terimakasih sudah membaca


End file.
